The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of vehicle racing games and more particularly to an improved propulsion system for propelling toy vehicles around a continuous track forming a closed loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicant consists of a copending patent application now abandoned entitled Vehicle Racing Game Apparatus, Ser. No. 609,479, Marius Joseph Morin and Otto Leonhard Gabler, inventors, assigned to the same assignee as is the present application, as well as the prior art referenced therein.